User talk:Otobott Carraman
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Otobott Carraman page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew ANBU? I don't mean to sound distasteful or anything but what on earth is 'ANBU' Creating Pages Hello, Otobott Carraman. You have been creating pages that appear to be either Gamertags or PSN Usernames. These do no require their own pages. If they are members of your posse, you can add them to that page, not create seperate pages for them. Please, stop creating pages for players. I am marking all of these pages for deletion and you may re-add the information to your posse page if you wish. Thank you. -Hobbes (Talk) 02:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) why?? they're not hurting anyone... : Otobott, the pages you're creating are in the main wiki area. That area is for information about the game itself, not players or posses. It's great that you want to write up information about your posse and its members, you just need to do it in the appropriate location, which is on the posse page. : Consider that there are hundreds of posses listed here with thousands of members. If all of those posse and members pages were in the main wiki, no one would be able to find any information about the game (which is the whole point of the wiki). That's why the wiki has strict rules on what goes where. : Removing the "delete" tag from your pages is a losing battle - one of the admins will delete your pages anyways and you will have wasted that effort. They'll also block you from the wiki if you don't follow the rules. You can copy the information that you've already created from those pages into your posse page so you don't lose it. : I'm not an admin, I'm just another user here, but I hate to see you wasting effort. You're not doing the wrong thing creating that information, you're just doing it in the wrong place. : 2ks4 15:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,you're just using up the space of the wiki and imagine if every posse had like 6 or 7 pages each. Please look at the rules of the wiki before editing things again. These pages will be up for deletion and thank you for reading. Reddeaddude 15:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning Listen to these other users. They are correct and you are wrong. You are violating wiki policy by making these pages and if you do not stop you will be blocked. Thank you for your time. -- CoD addict (talk) - 17:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) uh ok (nerd rage) jk...its fine I dont really care about those pages...if I was wrong then I was wrong no point in making threats or having four guys answering my questions.....thank you for your time... :While I agree that it was unecessary for four people to respond to you, CoD Addict was not making threats. You weren't contributing in a beneficial way and he was simply saying that if you continue you will be blocked. No threats there, mate. -Hobbes (Talk) 01:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : hahaha he kinda was but thats beyond the point....and I didnt come here to contribute in any way I just came here to put info about our clan and if somethings were out of line then my bad wiki police... ::Believe what you want. Without "wiki police" this wiki would turn to rubbish. -Hobbes (Talk) 19:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :: ::so far thats the only thing its been XD and its mostly your fault haha and please dont respond to this..just leave me alone sheriff... hey guys your preaching to the Quire when talking to ottobot anbu,i know this loser very well and him and the rest of the anbus have made life on red dead redemption a living nightmare for alot of gamers i have personally tried to come to some kind of comprimise with him and the rest of them on their actions on the game and we all have come to the conclusion that you cant change a leopards spots so thats why we little people on red dead are forming an alliance to get rid of these gamers who have run ramped on red dead and made gaming seem not worth it , so for all that play red dead stay tuned for a new website where gamers like myself can upload videos of the anbus and other video game bullies doing what they do best.....picking on people, you will also be able to post that persons gamertag and a small description of their actions.......its coming soon so be ready!! oh and by the way ........HEY OTTOBOT!!! princepoppy says hello........jagoff. Bullies, time to get what they deserve. sooo ur a person who likes bullying, eh? against me? good luck. dont worry i'll leave you in peace right now but, if i hear more people saying that ur "bullying" them, i'll find your GT and torture you just as bad as you torture these players RED DEAD BEAST 01:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC)